Stag Night
by RoadrunnerGER
Summary: Bobby is not very fond of parties? He won’t have a chance to avoid this one... Sequel to “Karaoke”
1. A new partner

**Stag Night**

**by RoadrunnerGER**

_Disclaimer_: I don't own anything. I'll put them back where I've found them when I'm finished.

A/N: Welcome back, the readers of "Karaoke", hello, the new ones. At first I wanted to post this as a single long story, but then I decided to make chapters. Please have fun with the first one and grant me some fun, too, by reviewing…;-)

**1**

**A new partner**

**One Police Plaza**

**MCS**

The last night. This was the last night of his old life.

How often did he stand on the brink of an abyss? In the last few years she had been the one who pulled him back and saved him. He owed her his life, both, figuratively and literally.

Tomorrow he would marry the woman he loved with every fiber of his being.

Tomorrow he would marry Alexandra Eames.

_Alex!_

A sigh escaped him. When he shook himself out of his reverie his gaze fell again on the forms he still had to fill out. This brought him completely back to presence.

He still was not accustomed to the new sight which greeted him when he looked up and over to the adjoined desk. Alex was not there anymore. A stranger had taken her place and he hoped and prayed that it would work out soon… or he could add another ex-partner to his collection.

_Why haven't they given Mike the job? I know Mike and he knows me. We would have found a way to partner up lastingly. But instead they punish this freshly transferred detective from Boston with my oddities._

The guy was in his thirties, with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He had been a member of a homicide division until he crossed the paths of the wrong men and was transferred to get him out of the line of fire. Together with him came his fiancé, a medical examiner, who now worked together with Dr. Hammerback.

Furtively Bobby looked up at his new partner. The morning they had been introduced to each other they had been sitting at their respective desks for approximately two hours. Bobby had studied some evidence while the newbie had worked himself into the case by reading the corresponding files. When they had left together around noon to question a witness he had offered Bobby to call him by first name. No, that was not quite right. He had insisted on being called his nickname he was so used to: Woody.

Bobby had refused and still called him neither Woodrow nor Woody but Hoyt… to the annoyance of Woody who seemed to be offended whenever Bobby addressed him. Whenever this happened Woody stared at him with a look mixed out of desperation, amusement and something that he only could classify as lost puppy.

Woody had tried to simply ignore him and call him Bobby, but he just tried once… Bobby's stare of irritation and annoyance must have been threatening enough. But that did not stop him from giving him his puppy-looks, which on the other hand annoyed Bobby…

Soon this working day would be over. Bobby glanced at his watch. Hardly one hour. Then he would vanish out of the office and hide for the night. He had his suspicions that his few friends might plan something for to celebrate his last night as bachelor.

"Goren, Hoyt!" Deakins called. "Please come to me."

They got up and strolled into his office.

"I'm sorry, Bobby," Deakins said, "but I have to do this. Everyone is overcharged, so you will have to work tonight." He picked up a note and reached it over to Goren. "Homicide called me. They have a dead girl at this pool hall here. The owner is very concerned… obviously she's the daughter of some influential people. Among her friends also must be someone who fears bad publicity. Please handle this with care."

"Yes, sir," Goren mumbled. Skeptically he looked at the note. It was just a pool hall. "If you tell me who might feel threatened…"

"I don't know myself. I just was told that someone got quite excited when he was ordered to stay until everyone could be questioned. If I got the sergeant right, they are continuing with their party while waiting."

"Great." Goren rolled his eyes. That was exactly what he needed tonight.

"Could be worse," Woody said on their way out.

"Yeah? Really? How could it be?"

"Well, at least you can work and don't have to worry about your friends ambushing you."

_How the hell does this rookie know? Well, as he has to work our cases alone while we are on honeymoon, he knows that I'll marry tomorrow. But who gave away that I'm trying to avoid my friends tonight?_

_Mike? Carolyn?_

Speculating did no good. Now he had to concentrate on the investigation. And that was not an easy thing to do with the hyperactive Woody Hoyt dancing around the scene.

He had just passed the squad room's door when Deakins picked up the receiver again and called Mike's cell phone, a cunning grin on his face. When he had finished he got his keys, a wrapped parcel, gathered the rest of the squad together and they all left, too

xxx

"Okay, folks, he's coming!" Mike yelled as soon as he had ended the call. "Deakins just sent him over to the crime scene."

"We're not finished," Mac Taylor complained.

"You have to be," John Eames scolded. "You knew when Jim wanted to send him here."

"Yeah, but work delayed us and the job comes first." He put last hand to the surprise he prepared together with Danny Messer. Someone else ushered a waitress out.

"It's good as it is," Ron Carver said. "Don't worry."

"I don't worry, Mike did."

"No, I didn't," the concerned detective contradicted, popping a peanut in his mouth. "I just said that he's coming. So would you please hide now."

"Yeah, yeah, I do." He got his things together and backed off.

"Looks great," Danny praised. "We can be proud."

"Yep."

"You're both right, but now leave, okay." Mike was nervous by now.

"Not necessary, Mike. Someone has to work the scene, you know."

Mike just rolled his eyes in response.

Everyone vanished in the depth of the room, leaving the surprise for Bobby to find.

tbc…

* * *

A/N: Okay, folks, guesses how it might continue will fit into the review window. PLEASE review! Reviews are helpful, that's why I love them so much…;-) Thanks!!! 


	2. Ambushed!

**Stag Night**

_Disclaimer_: I don't own anything. I'll put them back where I've found them when I'm finished.

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews.

**2**

**Ambushed!**

When they wanted to enter the pool hall Bobby and Woody were stopped by an uniformed cop. They showed him their badges and he let them pass. Right behind the door, they were caught by the owner of the pool hall.

"Detectives," he muttered under his breath. "Wait! I'll show you where to go." He gestured them to follow him and pushed his way through the crowd. "She was found in the back room, a hall where we can also make parties. Damn! There should have been an anniversary party tonight and now… shit. Here, over there."

"Where are the other cops?" Woody wanted to know.

"There's just someone to guard the crime scene," the owner answered. "And, I believe, the medical examiner and someone who's saving evidence."

"No one else?" Bobby wondered.

"I haven't seen any. And I'd prefer if it stays this way. Some of the guests of the anniversary party already are here. There must be influential guys among them. They don't like the publicity caused by a bunch of police officers around. Please don't bother them."

"That's not your decision to make," Woody scolded. "We need a minimum of staff here to successfully save the evidence and to question witnesses. Everyone might have seen something. We'll have to talk with each of them."

_Seems to be a long night ahead_, Bobby thought dismally. _Alex will be very pleased when I fall asleep during the ceremony. No, forget this, I'll be too nervous to even come close to such a scenario. Guess I won't sleep tonight anyway, no matter how long I'll have to work._

"Okay, Detectives, here we are."

The owner pushed the door open and revealed the pitiable sight of a young woman, lying on her back on the green cloth of a pool table. Only the neon tube over this table dipped her dead body into cold light. Detective Mac Taylor stood next to her, inspecting her before he started his work. Dr. Hammerback came across the room to meet them.

"Cause of death is quite obvious as is the weapon," the ME said dryly, pointing over his shoulder.

Yes, the knife still stuck deep in her stomach. Blood pooled under her and had run into one of the side pockets.

"Did you already spot something?" Bobby asked as he joined the CSI.

"It's a quite unusual knife," Mac said, nodding at the weapon.

Bobby bent over the body to have a look at the handle. It really had a bizarre shape. Then something else caught his attention. He had a closer look, sniffed…

"Nooo!" he suddenly yelled, straightening up so fast that he almost tipped over backwards.

xxx

"Nooo! I'll be damned!" Bobby screamed again. Mac and Hammerback rushed to get out of his reach.

Bobby was bouncing on the spot, turning, punching the air in his typical attempts to get rid of surplus energy. He ruffled his hair. "You sick bastards! I'll kill you!" He looked around the room, but still everything was dark except of the _crime scene_… and himself. "Come out so that I can beat the shit out of you!" he roared with a hint of grim amusement.

"Surprise," most of the men hiding in the darkness shouted, hardly able to suppress their laughter.

Mike was one of the first who approached Bobby cautiously. Directly behind came Jim Deakins.

Now someone turned on the lights and revealed the room, decorated with festoons and balloons, laid tables and, last but not least, filled with Bobby's whole squad and several men more, among them Lewis, John Eames, Ron Carver and detectives from SVU and CSU.

"You filthy traitor," Bobby turned to Mike, grumbling but pulling him into a quick hug. "And you, sir, how do you get here so fast?"

Deakins chuckled. "We turned our sirens on," he laughed. "And didn't Woody got lost again on his way over here?"

It was all Bobby could do to contain his anger. Still it predominated his surprise and, yes, joy that they actually did prepare a party. He glared at his new partner who slightly cringed but did not stop to grin like the Cheshire Cat.

"Please tell me that the women do this to Alex, too," Bobby grumbled.

"Of course they do," Mike confirmed, rolling his eyes in amusement. "Carolyn's been talking about nothing else during the last weeks. Party, party, all the time, on the job as well as at home. I can't stand the words party and wedding anymore."

"Here, Bobby. Have a drink," Lewis said and pressed a glass in his friend's hand. "Tonight's your night and you should enjoy it."

Bobby eyed him skeptically. "And you? Did you participate in this?" He saw his friend's mischievous grin and knew the answer. "Of course you did. How can I ask!"

"Not for the life of me I would have wanted to miss that. And I really mean it. Try to enjoy yourself!"

"Not for your life, hm?" Bobby queried.

"Hmmm… maybe for this cherry red Ferrari." And they both burst out with laughter.

"You did a good job, as always," Bobby said, as he could take hold of Mac Taylor.

"It was strange to prepare a crime scene," the CSU supervisor replied.

"Well, at least you knew how it would have to look like. And you did it great."

"Danny helped. Actually he did most of the work. I guess she gave herself away by breathing, right."

"No, your corpse was great, too. I never noticed that she was still breathing."

"How did you find out then?" Danny wanted to know.

"The blood…" Bobby explained. "It didn't smell like blood at all. So something had to be wrong. That's when I made the connection, when I smelled it."

"You're not mad at us, are you?" Danny asked sheepishly.

Bobby looked at the younger man intently. "Why should I be mad at _you_? I guess _you_ were talked into participating."

Mike appeared at his side.

"Time for the first surprise, Bobby," he laughed, putting his arm around Bobby's shoulder. "Come over here."

_Another surprise other than the fake corpse? _Bobby was confused, letting himself be pulled with Mike. _And _the first_ implies that there will be more. Someone help me!_

The lights went out again except of the spots flooding a small stage.

tbc...

* * *

A/N: Okay, folks, you know what to do. LOL Can you already feel the attraction of this "Go" button down on the left side? Yeah? LOL Thanks! 


	3. A dancing corpse

**S****tag Night**

_Disclaimer_: I don't own anything. I'll put them back where I've found them when I'm finished.

A/N: YAY! I made it! It's finished! Few!

Thanks to _Infinity Star_, _Bammi1_ and _Blucougar_ for their suggestions… and my grandma for finally breaking my writer's block! LOL Thanks to _Confused One_ for beta reading. :)

Enjoy!

**3**

**A dancing corpse**

The only thing on the small stage was a single chair. Music started, _Lady Marmalade_. Through the curtain a leg appeared, a leg in black pants and a foot in high heels. It moved to the music, bending and stretching, then taking a step out onto the stage and the rest of the body followed.

When the girl appeared on the stage she did not look like a corpse anymore. The masquerade was gone, and she was moving to the music as if she was riding on the waves of sound.

In the tight fitting dress that resembled the uniform of a police officer, she looked incredibly sexy with all the curves in the right places.

_She looks a bit like her,_ Bobby thought. He searched for Lewis. His friend stood by the buffet, staring. When he met Bobby's view he shrugged and shook his head no.

_Who may have hired her?_ Bobby glanced around. None of the guys gave it away by grinning knowingly at him. So he turned his attention back to the stage, where the girl now was dancing around a chair.

The first garment she took off was the police hat. As she grabbed it with a lot of style, pulling it forwards she threw her head back, swiveling around. Freed from the head her long blond mane flooded down and waved around her as she pivoted. Swinging her arms, putting the hat back on and taking it off she used it to accentuate her moves.

While she danced, she sang to the chorus and threw seductive glances at Bobby.

Her police hat flew in a big bow from the stage and hit Bobby's chest. Some of the men laughed as Bobby caught it.

Then the girl sat down on the chair, leaning over the backrest and stretching her long legs. Then she grabbed for a string hanging over the chair and water splashed down on her chest.

The men hooted.

Wet as she was the blonde continued her dance. With the next whirl water sprayed off of her and over the men closest to the stage. She grabbed two parts of her uniform and with one pull she tore away her clothes. Now only a black bodice, that left her shoulders free, and black panty hoses covered her perfectly modeled figure.

The music changed, and with seductive moves she danced off the stage, approaching the groom.

Bobby, who already had taken on a healthy shade of red, found the others retreat from him to make space for the girl to dance. _Oh, Alex,_ he thought, _how can I get out of this?_

Despite his thoughts about his future wife he clearly felt the seductive power of the girl who now was just two steps away from him. She crossed the distance gracefully. Her hand lightly rested on, then brushed over his shoulder as she danced around him. When she appeared in his field of vision again she smiled up at him.

It was a smile that sent shivers down his spine. _That's the wrong one! It's not Alex!_

He barely noticed that she now had both hands on his shoulders and one second later his jacket was gone.

Once more the gang cheered.

_What do they have in mind?_ Bobby could not deny the reactions of his body. He felt heat in his cheeks and elsewhere.

Her hand stroke down his chest, then she continued to dance right in front of him. Each time her hand brushed over him he felt burned by her touch. Yet, he could not move away from her.

He grinned. Why should he move away at all?

Grabbing his tie she knelt down, winding like a snake. She supported herself by holding on to his tie as she leaned back, rolling her shoulders. Still winding she straightened up again, to fumble open the knot of his tie and pulling it out from under his collar. Then she opened the first buttons of his shirt.

Gently but firmly he took her hand. When she looked up, she lost herself in his chocolate brown orbs. Once more the music changed. Recognizing a Tango, he seized the opportunity.

The girl gasped when he took her tightly into dance position. She was thrown backwards, bending over his forearm, as he bowed over her. Then she was pulled up again and whirled aside into more dance figures.

Just a moment she needed to adjust. Her trained dancer's body reacted to his lead and completely gave in to it.

"That's the first time," she laughed when she was in straight dance position again, "that a bachelor is actually dancing with me!"

She got the most wonderful smile she had ever seen in response.

Both of them enjoyed the rest of the dance. Bobby led her skillfully over the improvised dance floor which was surrounded by men, cheering and clapping to the music.

"Thank you for this dance," he told the girl when the medley finally ended.

She chuckled.

"I don't think anyone has ever thanked me!"

"I love to Tango," Bobby said. "Alex still has to learn it. We're going to take classes after our honeymoon."

"That's great. She'll love dancing with you. I know I do."

His grin was broad and joyful. Yes, this was a great party. He really started to enjoy it.

"I'll get you something to drink. What do you like?"

"Right after the dance… a mineral water, please."

So Bobby organized her and himself a drink and met her at the buffet. They both filled a plate and settled down at one of the tables to eat. It turned out that she was studying dance. As she told him she never stripped, she just danced. It was a pleasant conversation. Bobby's charming responses occasionally caused her to laugh softly.

"It's a shame that you're getting married tomorrow…" she murmured, smiling seductively at him while brushing a strand of her long blond hair behind her ear. She could see that he appreciated the sight, but also knew that he would not take any bait.

For a moment he thought about her words.

"I led a restless life. When I met her I knew that something was different about her. But now that I realized what it really is, I know that I just was waiting for her," he said. "I don't intent to ever let her go."

"She's a very lucky woman."

He just smiled at her and she took refuge in sipping at her water.

"Hey, Bobby!" Mike shouted, plopping down on the chair next to him. Seeing the empty plate he grinned mischievously. "You finished eating?"

"Does it help when I say no?"

"No." Mike grabbed his arm and pulled him up. "C'mon!"

Over his shoulder Bobby smiled apologetically at the dancer. She shrugged and winked in response.

"So, here we go."

Mike shoved him over towards John Eames. Deakins stood beside him, together with Ron Carver and Lewis.

"Bobby, we'd like to play a game with you," John said, grinning wide and clipping a tag with Bobby's name on it on his shirt. "Give you a chance to show off all this stuff inside of your head."

Danny put a barstool next to them while Woody and Fin lugged a lectern over. It faced the stage.

"What do you want to play?" Bobby wondered. When he looked over to the small stage, he saw that they now had put three chairs there, as well as three tables, each with a horn on top. As he let his view wander he spotted a large board, covered with a cloth, on the wall.

"What is it?" he insisted to know, his suspicions fuelled by the grins all the men greeted him with. "What?!"


	4. Jeopardy

**Stag Night**

_Disclaimer_: I don't own anything. I'll put them back where I've found them when I'm finished.

A/N: It's been several years since Jeopardy was aired here the last time. I hope I do remember it right. Thanks to _Bammi1_ for helping to find the questions. Also thanks to _I-am-LMR_ for stepping on my toes, no, it's NOT finished yet, obviously. Somehow you got me unstuck. :D So, good things come to those who wait. Here is the game I was fighting with so hard… Enjoy!

**4**

**Jeopardy**

"We insist on your participation in this game," John Eames said. "C'mon, son, it's one of your favorites."

"C'mon, now, Bobby," Deakins pressed, too. "Don't make us wait. Get it over with."

So Bobby let himself be shoved over to the stage and sat down in the chair to the right. Mac took place on the left and Elliot in the middle. Deakins took the barstool and with that the part of the host.

Ron Carver removed the cover over the board on the wall and revealed a list of categories, obviously borrowed from Jeopardy. Next to it hung a board where he could jot down the points of the three candidates.

_Oh my God_, Bobby thought. _What are they up to?_

"Dear Gentlemen," Mike teased, "sorry, no ladies present tonight… We proudly present our special Jeopardy night. Our players are: Mac Taylor. Mac is the supervisor of the best forensic team on this planet, the crime scene unit of New York's finest."

This earned him goodhearted laughs and first cheers.

"Our second player is Elliot Stabler. He's working for Special Victims Unit under the command of the future wife of our final player…" more cheers, "Bobby Goren. Bobby is the star of this evening, an old bachelor who soon is to lose this status and an annoying know-it-all, body-opening-poking detective who will prove tonight how clever he really is."

Everyone was cheering and clapping hands, some whistled on their fingers. Bobby on the other hand eyed Mike skeptically once again. He dreaded that they all did their best to find ways to embarrass him. And to his surprise he did not mind. He did not mind at all.

"Okay," Deakins said. "Mac, it's you to begin. Which category do you choose?"

"I'm choosing… _Alex Eames_ for 200."

"Why are you so shy?" Deakins asked him.

"Let's start it easy, okay?" He gestured him to go on.

Each of the three players laid his hand over the horn that served as buzzer. A real buzzer with monitor and everything connected with it would have been hard to organize.

"Okay, then…" Deakins looked at the board where Fin turned the plate to reveal the answer they were searching the question for. "For four months she has been the new captain of the Special Victims Unit."

_Troat!_ Mac also was the fastest one.

"Who is Alexandra Eames?"

"That's correct. You may choose again."

"Okay… then I'll take _Potpourri _for 200."

"Okay, here it is: For the time Alex had been working for MCS she had been partnered with this giant, smartass detective."

_Hooot!_

Hearing this, Bobby had turned crimson red. He hardly heard the howls of the others. Even as he honked his horn, he now could not get any word out.

Deakins waited a few seconds, but when Bobby still could not respond, he pressed for a response. "Will you answer or shall I…" he pushed.

"No," Bobby stopped him. "Who is Bobby Goren?"

"That's correct," Deakins praised. "It's your turn to choose."

Still Bobby was crimson red, but his annoyance declined. In its place his curiosity won over. He eyed the board and the different categories. They already had answered questions out of the fields of _Alex Eames _and_ Potpourri_. Still there were four more fields: _Bobby Goren_, _Before & After_, _Crossword Clues/M_ and _Spelling_. If this would have been the real Jeopardy he might not have taken the risk so early, but he wanted to know now. Searching eye contact with Lewis he picked the next field.

"_Bobby Goren_ for 1000."

"You think that's a safe field, hm?" Mike challenged but Bobby ignored him. Expectantly he looked at Deakins, waiting for him to read the next answer.

Mike chuckled. As he had made up the game together with Alex, Lewis and Caro, he knew almost every answer and its corresponding question.

"Okay." Deakins made another dramatic pause before he started to read the answer.

Out of the corner of his eye Bobby saw Mac and Elliot straighten up. Their hands barely hovered over the horn. Inwardly he chuckled and a small smile touched his lips. _Do they really think they could beat me? _he thought self-deprecatingly and chuckled lowly._ C__onsidering that these are questions about Alex and me__? Maybe if you added both their scores together._ This game amused him.

"This is the military unit Bobby was with while stationed in Korea," Deakins read the answer under _Bobby 1000_.

_Burp!_

Bobby was stunned to hear the horn of Elliot Stabler.

"What is the Criminal Investigation Division?" he asked and got the points.

Bobby frowned. _How the hell did he know that? No matter. I was just a fraction too slow. I'll get him on the next one._

Now it was Elliot's turn.

"Okay… _Spelling_ for 1000," the SVU detective declared confidently.

Deakins nodded and read, Please spell this word, which is the source of the abbreviation DNA.

_Hoot!_ Bobby hit his horn first. "What is d-e-o-x-y-r-i-b-o-n-u-c-l-e-i-c space a-c-i-d?"

Deakins paused, and then told him, "I'm sorry. That is incorrect."

"What?"

_Troat! _Mac wanted to answer.

"Ok, Mac," Deakins gave him permission to respond.

"What is c-h-r-o-m-o-s-o-m-e-s?"

"That is correct." Deakins told him. Looking at Bobby, he explained, "the clue was for one word, not a two word phrase."

"Oh, come on, partner," Lewis teased. "If Mac can figure it out, you should be able to!" Looking at Mac, he added, "No offense, man."

Mac grinned. "None taken."

Mac shrugged apologetically at Bobby, who shrugged back.

"That clearly was a question for you to answer," Bobby grinned at him. "It's right down your alley."

Mac just returned the grin and turned to the board, saying, "I'm taking _Crossword Clues_ for 200."

"Okay," Deakins looked at the card Woody turned on the board and read, "Tequila, Curaçao and the juice of lime are Alex's favorite drink, nine letters."

Just a second of thinking and Elliot honked first.

"What is a Margarita?" he asked and earned a nod and 200 points on the board. "I remember that from the evening we went to the bar to celebrate her first week on the new job. _Alex Eames_ for 400, please."

"And your answer is… During her time with Vice Alex was partnered with Martin Atwood. When they were undercover, this was his nickname."

_Hoot! Hoot! Hoot!_

Three times in a row Bobby slammed his hand on the horn.

"Who is Osiris?" he asked and saw Mike wink at him.

"That's correct," Deakins confirmed. "It's your choice now, Bobby."

"Something easy this time… hmmm… _spelling_ for 200."

"Awwwwwww!" a murmur of disappointment swept through the audience.

"Hey, folks!" Bobby smirked at them. "It's my choice, okay. We'll get to the more difficult questions… sooner or later!" He laughed and several other men laughed with him.

"And the word for you to spell is… personation," Deakins announced.

"P-e-r-s-o-n-a-t-i-o-n," Bobby said and heard some men chuckle. Then it struck him. _Oh, no!_ "What is…?"

"Sorry, Bobby, but it's too late…"

_Troat!_

"Yes, Mac!" Deakins gave him the question. "The word is personation."

"What is p-e-r-s-o-n-a-t-i-o-n?" Mac said and got the points. "Let's stay with _spelling_, for 400."

"Okay… and the word to spell is… arraignment."

This time Bobby was the fastest one to honk. "What is a-r-r-a-i-g-n-m-e-n-t?"

"And you got 400 more points," Deakins praised him. "Time for a preliminary result. Mac, you have 1400 points, Elliot, your score is 1200 and you, Bobby, have 1000 points."

The crowd was cheering for all of them.

_Time to get the game started,_ Mike thought and winked at Elliot.

The smirk they exchanged did not go unnoticed by Bobby who smiled to himself. _Let's see how far you'll get. You can encourage him if you want, Mike, but Elliot hardly knows us. But then… he knew the answer to the army question… Well, it can't be wrong to try to be fast._

"Okay, Bobby, it's still your turn," Deakins said.

"_Alex Eames_, 1000."

"Polly is Alex's pet…" the captain let the sentence open.

"What is a canary bird?" Bobby answered after his fast hoot… and caught Mike throwing another glance at Elliot, then at Woody and John Munch. The earlier dance had put the guests in high spirits. The funny game now as well as the consumption of beer and other drinks galore added to the party mood.

"Your turn once more, Bobby," Deakins cheered.

"And I'm choosing again _Alex Eames_, this time for 800." Woody struggled with the card he had to turn to reveal the answer.

"On the steps of City Hall Alex did not sell apples but these items."

_Burp! _That was Elliot's horn.

"What are matchsticks?" he asked and got the points. "_Alex Eames_, 600."

"The greatest gift Alex could give her sis…"

_Burp!_ This time Elliot honked even before Deakins could finish reading aloud.

"What is being a surrogate mother?"

"And there you go with another 600 points."

Puzzled Bobby looked at his fellow detective. Elliot sipped at his beer. _But he doesn't look as drunk as he's pretending to be,_ Bobby noticed amused. _Or he just appears to be sober until he finally has one drink too many._ He smiled at him. _And how the hell did you know these answers? _It was still amusing him.

"Let's take it easy again," Elliot cheered right then. "_Bobby Goren_ for 200."

"And here's the answer… Bobby snuck this evidence out of the compound yard for a…"

_Troat_

"What is a cherry red Ferrari?" Mac Taylor asked.

"Correct!" Deakins cheered. "You get 200 points and can choose again."

Now Bobby stared at Mac, incredulously.

"Don't you remember that we examined all the evidence of this case?" Mac teased him and saw Bobby blush, adorably.

"_Bobby Goren _for 400."

"That's a nice one." Deakins smirked at Bobby. "Rumor is that except for Bobby there are only about 6 other people reading this monthly."

_Hoot!_ Bobby managed to be first this time. "What is Smithonian Magazine?"

"You're absolutely right!" Deakins smirked even wider. "Go on."

"_Bobby Goren_ for 600."

"This former FBI profiler mentored Bobby."

_Burp!_

"Who is Declan Gage?"

Mike winked at Elliot, grinning mischievously. "Hey, Bobby!" he teased. "You're too slow. Maybe you shouldn't drink so much!"

"Don't worry, partner!" Woody cheered. "You'll beat them like a couple of bad dogs!"

"Thanks for your confidence, partner!" Bobby replied. "But I have a feeling that I lost this game before we started!" Laughing goodheartedly he smirked at Mike and the other two players.

"_Bobby Goren_ for 800," Elliot chose.

"And you hit the Daily Double!" Deakins slapped his notes in his hand. "You have 3200 points accumulated. How much will you wager?"

"Hmmm… all the 3200," Elliot grinned self-consciously.

"Okay… This was Bobby's position on his junior varsity basketball team in high school."

"What is power forward?" And he gained his points, now having 6400 in total.

Bobby stared at him agape. How could Elliot know that? _On the other hand, Alex will have planned that game together with the guys… and Lewis. They know! Well, this will be a hard fight... if I want to fight._ He grinned to himself.

"_Spelling_ for 800," Elliot demanded.

"And the word to spell is spectroscopic analysis," Deakins read.

Bobby and Elliot rolled their eyes. Quite long enough for Mac to honk his horn.

"What is s-p-e-c-t-r-o-s-c-o-p-i-c space a-n-a-l-y-s-i-s?" Mac said.

"Perfect!" Deakins praised. "Go on, Mac."

"_Spelling_ for 600."

"Please spell for me modus operandi."

_Hoooooot!_

"What is m-o-d-u-s space o-p-e-r-a-n-d-i?" Bobby asked.

"And that's correct!" Deakins turned to Carver to check on the board. "Our new score is… Mac with 2400 points, Elliot with 6400 and Bobby with 3000! Bobby, it's your turn."

_Well, all questions of the categories _AlexBobby_ and _Spelling_ are done, so…_

"_Crossword Clues_ 400," he demanded.

"The Big Apple, nine…" letters, he had wanted to say, but Elliot was too fast.

"What is Manhattan?" he asked and got the next choice and 400 points. "_Potpourri_ 400."

"At crime scenes beware of Bobby breathing in evidence."

_Burp!_ Elliot again.

"What is sniffing at bodies?"

"Right. And your next choice is?"

"_Before & After_ 200."

"So we have _Before & After_ for the first time," Deakins declared. "As a hint, the first and second parts of the question join together via a mutual word. Okay, here is the answer… Bobby is working there to drive in a black and white."

All three players stared at the board to reread the question, thinking hard. Then Elliot tried his luck.

"What is a Major Case Squad car?" he asked hesitantly.

Deakins smiled knowingly but waited to increase the tension. "And that's… correct," he finally said.

"YAY!" the crowd cheered. "Go, Elliot, go!" Fin and John shouted. Elliot now had 7000 points.

"Potpourri 600, please," Elliot chose.

"As the perfect gentleman he is, Bobby also is good in this leisure activity."

_Hooooooooooooooooot! Buuuurp! _Bobby was a split second faster than Elliot.

"What is dancing?" Bobby asked, his heart rate increasing. He was getting into the _fight_.

"YAY!" everyone cheered for him now.

"Potpourri 800."

"This was Bobby's army rank," Deakins read for them.

_Hoooot! Buurp!_ Once more Bobby made it faster.

"What is sergeant?"

"And that's right again! Your next choice, Bobby?"

"Potpourri 1000."

"Maybe Bigfoot would wear the same size of shoes…" Deakins read and got a burst of laughter from everyone in return. "Hey, I didn't write the questions," he smirked and nodded at the three players who were honking like hell to be faster than the others.

"What is size 13!" each three of them shouted in unison!"

"Well, I guess I have no choice but to give each of you 1000 points." Deakins was chuckling himself. To watch Bobby was priceless. He was really getting into the game and tried his best to beat Elliot… who in fact had been prepared by Alex. "So we now have a new score of 3400 points for Mac, 8000 for Elliot and 5400 for Bobby!"

"YAY!!!" the party guests cheered.

"_Crossword Clues_ 1000," Bobby demanded.

"Bobby rarely makes any of these on the job…"

_Hoot!_

"What are mistakes?" Now he caught up a bit on Elliot. "_Crossword Clues_ 800."

"You all are avoiding _Before & After_, huh?" Deakins chuckled. "As sharp as a guillotine is Bobby's… four letters."

_Hooooooot!_

"What is mind?" Now only one other answer was left that was not under the dreaded _Before & After_ category. "_Crossword Clues_ 600."

"You have the right to remain…"

_Troat! Burp! Hoot!_ They all honked at the same time and everyone was laughing at the enthusiasm the three men were playing with. Just Deakins was at a loss. Who should answer now?

"…silent," he finished to read and the men honked once more. "Mac?"

"What is Miranda?"

"Correct! Go on!"

There was just one category left, so Mac said, "_Before & After_ 400."

Deakins could not help a mischievous smirk. They had all avoided the category so far, beating about the bush as long as they could. Now there was no chickening out.

"Bobby's most important investigative tool is the most common element of a magician's show," he read and waited for their reactions.

Mike stared at Elliot, but the SVU detective just reached for his drink and slightly shook his head. Give him a chance, this gesture said.

_Hoot! _Bobby still was thinking, but he figured that Elliot would give it a try if he did not react soon. _So what can that be? My most important investigative tool? When have I said something like that to Alex… or Deakins? Ah! That might be it! And the most common element of a magician's show?_

"Yes, Bobby?" Deakins queried.

"What is a library card trick?" Bobby asked hesitantly.

Elliot's smirk at Bobby was challenging.

_He knew the right answer,_ Bobby realized. "Oh, my God," he whispered.

"Nah, just call me Elliot," Elliot replied, grinning mischievously like the Cheshire Cat.

Bobby blushed at the joke. The smirk sent chills down his spine. _That must be it! I never had a chance… I was set up! And I bet Alex briefed him…_

"Before & After 600, please," Bobby said, still returning the smirk and sipping at his own scotch.

"Bobby's most challenging suspect is a pair of animated movie characters."

All three of them froze, their hands over their horns. Silence fell.

_Nicole,_ Bobby thought. _So Wallace would be the word in the middle… but the second part. A pair of animated movie characters. Dammit! I should go watch movies with Alex when she's asking me to!_

_The first part must be Nicole Wallace,_ Elliot remembered from what Alex had taught him. _Aaahh!_

Mac obviously was clueless, shaking his head.

_Buuuuurp! _a horn broke the silence.

"Elliot?"

"Who is Nicole Wallace & Gromit?"

"That's right!" Deakins confirmed.

"YAY!!!" the other men chanted.

"Go fo' it, El!" John yelled, obviously not quite sober anymore. Fin grabbed his partner to keep him from stumbling. "Go, go!"

Bobby glowered at Elliot. "How did you know that? I never heard of these characters."

"That's an advantage when you have kids," Elliot grinned. "Before & After 800," he chose.

"This calf is an Italian specialty made of milk."

With that answer Mike would have had his problems if he would not have talked about it with Alex. He stared at Bobby. His friend was thinking hard. _I would have thought that he would know it right away._ Mac could not know it, so Elliot was left.

_Burp!_

"What is veal parmesan cheese?" he asked.

"And once more that is right!" Deakins praised. "Now the last answer of our game before we count the score and come to the final question is: Bobby's favorite drink is a mountain range."

_Hooooot!_

"Hah! What are Glenlivet Scotch Highlands?" Bobby asked, furrowing his brows skeptically.

Deakins paused for effect. "That's correct," he declared. "Now let's have a look at the points." He read what Carver quickly jotted down on the board. "Our final score is: Mac Taylor, 4000 points!"

"Yahooo!" everyone applauded, Danny Messer clapping fervently, whistling through his teeth.

"Bobby Goren's second with 8600 points!"

"Yaaayyy!" the men hailed.

"And in the lead… Elliot Stabler! 9400 points in total!"

The applause was thundering and certainly getting the attention of the pool hall's guests outside of their room. Up on the stage Bobby stretched out his hand to congratulate Elliot and Mac. They shook hands and patted shoulders, laughing about the whole game they had so much fun with.

"You know the rules, right?" Deakins asked as soon as the uproar ebbed away. "Before I will reveal our final answer out of the category _Before & After_, you will wager as much of your points as you dare. Please write the amount on the slip of paper in front of you."

After a moment's thought the three men on the stage did as they were told and Carver collected the notes.

"Okay…" Deakins announced and everyone fell silent. "Our final answer is: This object doesn't represent a Christmas pedophile, but if SVU caught him creeping down the chimney to visit the kids, they would still take one of these."

tbc…


	5. Joy and anxiety

**Stag Night**

_Disclaimer_: I don't own anything. I'll put them back where I've found them when I'm finished.

A/N: Oh NOOO! I'm such a dork… I forgot the solution for Jeopardy! I mixed up two files and… Oooooops! Well, there it is. Sorry for the confusion!

Thanks for the reviews. :) So, this will be it, the last chapter. The sequel is in the works, so look out for _Going to the chapel_. Thanks to _Bammi1_ for beta reading. Thanks to all of you for reading.

**5**

**Joy and anxiety**

_This object doesn't represent a Christmas pedophile, but if SVU caught him creeping down the chimney to visit the kids, they would still take one of these_.

The three detectives had been brooding about this answer for a seemingly endless minute before Deakins told them to put down their pens.

"Okay…" Deakins said. "Now everyone has written down his question, right?"

All three contestants nodded.

"I have your wagers here," Carver said. "We'll add or subtract it whether your question is right or wrong."

"Good. Please show us what you have written down," Deakins prompted the candidates. "Mac first."

The detective turned the paper and revealed the question.

"Correct," Deakins declared. "Your wager was 4000 points, so you have a total of 8000 points. Bobby, you're next."

So Bobby also showed them what he had written.

"And that's correct, too. Your wager were all of your 8600 points, so your total now is 17200 points. Very good!" Deakins grinned as he turned to Elliot now.

"Now we're curious. What do you have?"

Grinning Elliot revealed his question and said, "What is a _Santa mug shot_?"

"Yeah! Very good!" Deakins praised and the crowd was cheering for all of them. "What did you wager…? Ah, only 5000 points. Why were you so shy?"

"The category just was not my thing," Elliot told him, not wanting to say that he did it on purpose to let Bobby win as it was agreed with Carolyn, Mike, Lewis and Deakins.

"So that brings your total up to 14400 points. That's a very good second place. Congratulations to all of you."

"Congratulations, Bobby!" Mike shouted and stormed up to the stage, carrying a silver trophy and a champagne bottle.

"Yeah, congrats," Elliot said and pulled Bobby in a quick hug. Then he shook Mac's hand. Mac also congratulated Bobby.

"There you go, Bobby," Mike said, uncorking the bottle and pouring champagne into the cup. "Here's to you," he said, "to the winner of the ultimate bachelor Jeopardy, Bobby Goren." He handed the cup to him and encouraged him to take a drink.

Bobby chuckled and raised the cup to his lips, taking two gulps and giving the trophy to Elliot, who drank, too, before he passed it to Mac.

Everyone was clapping hands and shouting, praising the winner of the game.

"Look what is engraved on the cup," Mike said as Bobby got it back.

So Bobby lifted it and read aloud, "Know-it-all of the century." He laughed. "That's cool, Mike. Thanks."

"You're welcome," Mike grinned and hugged him.

They all climbed down the stage to join the others, continuing to party with music and drinks.

xxx

Bobby found a calm spot in a corner booth and squeezed into the bench, just sitting there and watching the men who were in their best party mood.

_It's surprising that Carver's still here,_ he thought. _And it looks as if Deakins is enjoying himself splendidly._

The forensic investigators, Mac Taylor and Danny Messer, had been called to a scene and so were Fin and John Munch. Elliot was talking with Mike, sitting at one of the small tables.

Alex's father was playing pool with Woody and two other major case detectives.

Slowly the atmosphere became more relaxed. The music did not play as loud as before and most men settled down somewhere to talk or took their leave of Bobby to hit the hay to be fit for the wedding the next day. Well, later this day.

When another of his co-workers had said goodbye and left Bobby leaned back and just watched the rest of the guests. He felt surprisingly good, calm, even at peace… and accepted.

Bobby had to admit that he was not very fond of parties, but that his few friends as well as his colleagues had thrown a bachelor party for him had touched him. He also was astonished how many of them had been there.

_Or did they come because it was Alex's wedding?_

He pushed the thought aside.

_I wouldn't go to a bachelor party just because I like the bride. So don't be silly, Bobby. Accept that they were here for you._

Watching the men at the pool table he remembered how they had lured him here and he grinned to himself.

_Well, that was a hoot. I could have strangled Woody… and even Deakins! But well, in hindsight it was a great joke._

Woody.

His new partner just was bending over the table to take a shot and sank one of his balls. So he circled the table to judge which one to play next. Aiming carefully did not do the trick this time. Now it was the turn of his co-worker. When Woody stepped back to let him make the next shot Bobby caught a glimpse at his piercing blue eyes.

_A great weapon in an interrogation, _Bobby thought and could not help but to compare him with one of Alex's new squad members. Once Bobby had seen Elliot Stabler in full flight in the interview room so far when he, Bobby, had visited Alex at her new office. And he got to know his own hot-headed partner Woody in interrogation. Both could stare down a perp, but Elliot's gaze still was a bit more intense even as he was as relaxed as he was now talking with Mike.

"_No comparison to how you're playing your suspects,"_ he heard Alex's voice in his head. _"Your stare could pass as a flame thrower!"_

Almost he would have laughed out loud.

_Well, I think I can learn to live with Woody. He can be funny and snarky, too. He probably has to be to keep up with his fiancé. _He chuckled with the thought of the stunt Jordan had pulled earlier tonight. _Yeah, Jordan Cavanaugh__ is one real whirlwind._

Then his thoughts trailed back to the evening.

_And then the actress staging the body came back as dancer,_ Bobby mused. _That was a great Tango. I'm looking forward to when Alex can do the Argentinean Tango with me._

Inevitably this brought him to thoughts about horizontal dancing and he actually felt heat rise in his cheeks.

"That was a great party, Goren," someone wrenched him from his ramblings. "But we gotta go now."

When he looked up he saw the two detectives who had played pool with Woody and Mr. Eames, smiling at him.

"Yeah. And sorry that we can't be at the wedding tomorrow, but someone has to hold the fort at One PP."

"Never mind. Thanks for coming tonight," Bobby said and got up to bid them goodbye. They swiftly shook hands and then they left.

A few others followed their example and suddenly Bobby found himself sitting at a table again, in the company of the last three guests, Deakins, Mike and Lewis.

"And?" Mike queried. "Did you enjoy your party at least a bit?"

"Yeah, I did," Bobby said. "I really did."

All three men eyed him skeptically.

"Really!" he emphasized, laughing. "I didn't think I would, but I did." Thoughtfully he shook his head. "Who came up with all these Jeopardy questions?"

"That was a joint effort," Lewis explained. "It was Caro's idea and we all were collecting facts and made them into questions… or better answers."

"So the women knew what would happen here tonight?" Bobby gasped. He had not expected that.

"Only Carolyn and Alex. Well, Alex doesn't know what we wanted to do with the information she gave us. She just knows that we needed them for a game," Mike told him and sighed. "I'll be happy when this wedding's over. For weeks I'm only hearing about party here, wedding there… Alex, Bobby, the cake, the flowers, the dresses… I can't take it anymore."

A twinkle in his eye belied his rant. Bobby knew that Mike loved Carolyn with all his heart. His friend had a reputation for being a ladies man and everyone had been stunned when he announced that he would marry Carolyn Barek.

More astonished as they had been when Bobby told them about himself and Alex. _Well, there had been rumors about us being a couple for years. Most likely they were not that surprised to finally find them being confirmed._

"Really, guys. The Jeopardy was priceless. It was an awesome idea. Thanks."

"You're welcome, Bobby," Deakins said.

"Are you nervous?" Mike wanted to know.

"About the wedding?" Bobby asked back. "Nope."

"You sure? I didn't sleep one minute the night before and I couldn't eat anything because I was scared to get sick. I wouldn't have been able to keep anything down."

The others laughed goodheartedly.

"It's the truth!" Mike insisted. "Even in front of the altar I still thought I'd have to throw up. Then I looked into her eyes… and it almost came up. I have no idea how I made it through our wedding."

Now they were laughing openly.

"Have you seen Woody's face?" Lewis chuckled hard. "I thought his head had turned into a tomato because he was so red."

"Yeah. I've seldom seen such a deep blush," Mike agreed.

Bobby also gasped for breath between laughter. "Well, it was too funny how Jordan crashed our party and asked me to give her my briefs!"

"You should have seen your face as she did," Lewis teased. "I thought your eyes would pop out of your head."

"I bet that was nothing compared to your expression when I actually did it," Bobby smirked and reveled in Lewis' befuddled grimace.

All three of them laughed long and hard and when they calmed down again Deakins got up from his seat.

"I have to go, too," he said. "See you tomorrow, Bobby."

"Yes, sir." Suddenly his voice sounded hoarse. _Anxious at last, _he wondered.

"I'm going with you, Captain," Mike said and stood, too. "You'll take Bobby, right, Lewis?"

"Yep," Lewis confirmed.

"Good night," both of them said and left.

"Now it's just the two of us, buddy," Lewis murmured. He looked at his lifelong friend and smiled. Bobby looked awfully content. "Your last hours as bachelor… How do you really feel?"

"I'm feeling great," Bobby said. Now he realized that Lewis had spend the night drinking coke. "We could have taken a cab. You didn't have to stay sober."

"Never mind. Alex asked me to bring you home."

"And you never can deny Alex a wish…" Bobby mused.

Deep crimson was the blush that colored Lewis' face. Then he shook his head. Another thought grazed Bobby's mind, but he decided not to ask until they were home.

xxx

Bobby was not completely jagged, just comfortably drunk, and he felt quite good when he sank down on his couch in he living room. Lewis dropped in an easy chair.

"I shouldn't sit down," he mumbled. "I'm too tired. If I sit too long here, I'll fall asleep."

"Well, didn't you bring your clothes here for this case?" Bobby mumbled.

"Yeah."

That was something they had agreed to do weeks ago. Lewis was supposed to drive together with Bobby to the ceremony and so he had brought everything he needed to stay for the night at Bobby's.

"I just don't want to spend the night in this chair," he chuckled lowly, but the chuckle died at the look he got from Bobby now. "What's wrong?"

"Will you answer me a question?" Bobby said, sounding quite serious. He also did not look as drunk as before. "Honestly?"

"If I can." Lewis eyed his friend skeptically. He knew this look and he felt uncomfortable.

"Do you love her?"

Lewis swallowed. Suddenly his mouth and throat were utterly dry.

"Alex?"

"Yeah, Alex." Patiently Bobby watched him.

"Why do you ask me that?"

"You know that I'm pathologically curious," Bobby smirked to lessen the tension which built up between them. "You can tell me."

Once more Lewis tried to gulp his anxiety down. He was sure that Bobby already knew, but he felt that he owed him the answer.

"Yes, I do," he admitted… and was astonished how easy it was.

Bobby smiled. "So do I."

For a long moment they remained silent.

"You know, Lewis, given all our banter I suspected that you wouldn't admit to being interested in her." He paused. "Thanks for telling me now."

"You knew all along, huh?"

"Lewis… how long have we known each other?" Bobby smiled. "I knew from the moment you two met the first time."

"And I knew from the moment I saw her look at you when you turned your back on her that I never would stand a chance."

Bobby was stunned.

Once more they fell silent. They just looked at each other, trying to read each other's minds. Of course Bobby had a clear advantage.

Then Bobby got up and went over to Lewis to pull him into a strong hug.

"Good night."

"Good night, Bobby," Lewis mumbled and watched his friend vanish into the bedroom.

xxx

When he went to bed Bobby had been tired but now he lay wide awake.

He did not toss or turn. He just lay on his back and stared at the ceiling, his ever working mind almost spinning.

_What do I really think about Lewis being in love with Alex? With my bride? What do I feel about it?_

It was not a threat that he felt. As well as Lewis he knew that his friend could never hope for more than a friendly hug or a peck on the cheek. Alex just was not interested in him. But how might Lewis' feelings affect their marriage? Would they at all? Lewis loved her for a long time now and it never interfered with the love growing between Alex and Bobby.

_It won't have any affect,_ Bobby decided.

But would them getting married affect Lewis?

Bobby took a deep breath.

_It's the night before our wedding. Why do I rack my brain with questions about Lewis and Alex. She loves me. Tomorrow we will marry._

Why did that feel so surreal?

_Is it real? Does she love me?_

Spinning ever faster his thoughts went from swirl to whirlwind.

_Why would she want to marry someone like me? She has everything she needs, her family, her friends, and her career. She's captain now. I mean that's why I talked until I was blue in the face, to make her accept the promotion. She just was too stubborn to move on. Alex deserves this position. She worked so hard over the years._

Thoroughly forgetting himself in this assessment Bobby continued to think about Alex and her motives.

_From the start it was her strongest argument when we were discussing if she should take over SVU or not: she did not want to leave me, leave our partnership._

He had supported her in every respect… until the day her assignment to major case ended and she moved into the captain's office of the special victims unit.

And while he was trying his best to talk himself into believing that he did not deserve Alex and that she only married him because she did not want to let him down he completely forgot that he had been the one who proposed to her. He forgot her reaction to his sung proposal in her parent's garden. And he forgot what they did right there on some blankets after she had said yes.

By the time he fell asleep he had tears in his eyes because he was convinced that she would stand him up in front of the altar.

xxx

The noon of the following day saw Robert O. Goren way too nervous to be able to eat lunch. He also had not eaten very much for breakfast so that his stomach was grumbling now. Together with the knots twisted by his anxiety it made his insides churn painfully.

"Hey, big guy, calm down," Lewis teased. "Man, you should try to relax or you'll look like crap on your wedding day."

"Guess I already do," Bobby mumbled.

Even though he had not drunk too much during the party he felt a headache build up and his body was surprisingly sore. The latter was due to his bad night, his sleep disturbed by recurring nightmares.

Over and over again he had dreamed diverse scenarios, from Alex refusing his proposal to Alex saying no during the ceremony or walking out on him later up to Alex being killed on duty in different situations.

So he woke up soaked in sweat long before the alarm clock would ring. Unable to fall asleep again he got up and took a shower. Then he slipped into a bathrobe and sat in his big armchair, doing nothing but stare holes in the air.

When Lewis finally stirred on the couch and opened his eyes he found himself staring at Bobby.

"Did you spend the night there?" he asked sleepily.

"Nah. I could not sleep anymore and showered."

"How about coffee?"

Bobby had agreed and Lewis made coffee and breakfast.

That had been hours ago.

Now Bobby stood in front of a big mirror, looking himself over once more.

_Not that bad for an old man,_ he thought.

There was grey in his hair and wrinkles in his face. He did not want to think of the love handles which formed even though he was working out regularly. His clothes concealed the weaknesses of his body and made him look quite good.

"I shouldn't do that," he mumbled. "She deserves better than me."

"Oh, yeah!" Lewis teased. "You're right. It will be best if you call her and tell her that you won't come and that she can send the guests home."

"Maybe I should do that."

Lewis stared at his friend, stunned, but then he laughed goodheartedly. The anxiety of his best friend was charming.

"Well, if you really don't want to you could give me the rings and I'll marry her," he said lightly and got a death glare in return.

"Are you ready, Bobby?" Lewis asked. "We gotta go."

Taking another deep breath Bobby straightened his jacket.

"Yes, I am. Let's go."

On the way to their car Lewis was lowly singing to himself,

_Going to the chapel and __they're gonna get married._

_Going to the chapel and they__'re gonna get married._

_Gee he really loves her and they're gonna get married._

_Going to the chapel of love._

The End

A/N: Do you remember the author's note in the beginning? There'll be a sequel, _Going to the chapel_.


End file.
